prideגאווה
by ElsaWestergard12345
Summary: He wanted, or at least hoped that she was not among them.


pride|גאווה

Poland, Auschwitz, 1942.

The German soldiers still remained, motionless. The rifles resting on the ground, while the Jews marched down the field.

Two emerald green eyes scanned the rows, as if looking for someone.

He wanted, or at least hoped that she was not among them.

He wanted that no one had taken, she had saved, that the SS they had not hunted.

and instead ... here it is. Is she.

blonde hair, blue eyes, nose all 'upwards and ... hands once soft, now ruined to work furiously.

the blue eyes of her, got up to meet green ones of the general. this last, turned his head, irritated.

He watched as Niklas, took his hat to a jew, and away to launch.

" _Schnell, schnell_! Hurry to take your hat Jew!" he said with an evil laugh.

The poor man, already thin, ran against the trend, chasing his hat carried by the wind.

" _Einer der Jüdischen läuft weg_!" He yelled the guard, while Niklas took the gun, load it and ...

 _RATATATATATATA_

The 'jew fell to the ground, his back all pitted, like a colander.

Hans settled the rifle on his shoulder and ran, together with jorgen, to grab the jew and throw it in the mass grave. She took him by the feet, the horror that ran through the whole body.

this man had a family at home.

that 'man prayed, because that horrible day and empty, never come.

" _Ein, zwei_ " and made him sway while they were on 'edge of the pit " _drei!_ "

threw him inside, where other miglioni Jews lay in silence, blood everywhere, blood and stench of dead.

He had not taken his eyes off her for even a second.

tall, slim, robust, upturned nose and ... those green eyes.

 _Oh, Elsa, but what's the matter?_ she asked, shaking her head.

They were friends since they were 2 years old.

and now they were sworn enemies.

not because they had made a wrong, just because she was a Jewess, and Hans was a German.

German since birth, both in appearance, which in accent, in that way you do, unfortunately.

" _Einer der Jüdischen läuft weg!_ " He heard shouting from a German.

seeing the poor Emil running like a madman.

hat again ... I think Hans lowering his head.

while all fell, and she followed his people toward his cabin, a rifle was silhouetted in front of the chest, placed horizontally to lock.

She looked up, to make her inexplicably fall of the two emerald eyes.

" you come with me." Hans said, taking firm hold of his right arm.

Elsa felt his heart accelerate in his chest amazingly, while the German General escorted to an isolated cabin.

he wanted to kill.

now the heart, however, was not beating in panic, not to despair, not for pain.

perhaps, for a small, spark of hope.

or something else.

"Stop here," he ordered Hans, arranging it in a corner of the hut, and, locking the door behind him, with an iron pole.

They stood looking at each other, until Hans, braced his gun, pointing it towards the Jew.

I aimed straight at the heart, not to make her suffer.

but the more she tried to pull the trigger, plus conked right forefinger.

He threw the gun on the ground, then burst into tears.

He fell to the ground, hands over his eyes, while the damn cross swastika round his right arm, tears down her flushed cheeks.

Elsa did not have the strength to look.

She came up to him, knelt before him and took his hands from his eyes: "hey, do not cry ..." she said with much of that sweetness that hans wept even more.

"How can I not cry?" sobbed the German "I'm doing a horrible thing. I killed men and women with no regard. I'm a monster!"

"You're not." He cupped his face in his hands "or now would have killed me .."

"You're my friend, Elsa. I could never kill you." cried "you're also more than a friend ... you're a sister ... no more ... do not even know what you are for me."

The Jewish laughed: "it is the same thing I think." and she wiped her tears with her fingers.

German glanced at her, his eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you .."

"You did not see me do anything, hans"

hans felt a chill that ran through him for the entire back. He frowned and pushed her away. "stand up!" He returned dry. Elsa stood there staring at him.

" _Schnell!_ "

" _Ich kein deutsch versethen, wenn du mich I know reden_ "

"Do not be a know with me, little sewer rat or I .." but had no time to finish the sentence that Elsa's lips were laid on her ...

he was a little puzzled, but then drifted.

that's why always felt that strange feeling in front of Elsa.

He had always proven.

He loved her.

Broke away just to get some air, then they kissed again ...

Hans pulled away and whispered: "follow me" and took her hand.

The blonde looked at him puzzled: "Where are we going?"

"The wall .." and went out, and Hans looked around warily.

"No one in sight" and ran toward the wall, followed by Elsa, still a little puzzled.

Hans looked around and started to push her friend over the wall: "what are you doing?" He asked the Jew.

"I save your life." He has continued to push on "no, no, hans, they'll kill you!"

"I'm a general! They will not do anything to me!" and he watched as Elsa was on the wall.

Hans smiled, raising his hat in greeting: " _auf Wiedersehen, mein freund._ "

Elsa smiled back, sending him a kiss with her hand: " _auf Wiedersehen, Hans ..._ " sighed " _ich liebe dich ..._ " she waved, and jumped away, fading in freedom.

" _Ich liebe dich auch_ " said whispering, looking at the wall.

" _Achtung! Achtung!_ Jew has fled!" They shouted the approaching Germans

"I've helped." He said sure. " _Ich habe gemacht weglaufen. Ich habe es draußen zu tun._ "

"General!"

" _Ich sagte ihm, mich raus!_ "

The soldiers could not resist.

They took up their guns.

They were aimed.

And the general Hans Westergard saw for the last time in the winter snow.

He died with the knowledge that his beloved, from now on, she will live her life.


End file.
